Dark Saga
by Ahrimansparkle
Summary: The dark eldar learn of ancient terrors the hard way when a raid takes them to an ancient land beneath the grey peaks.


Dark Saga

Alenamor Glazes over his court from his throne, Witnessing petty squabbles and open debate. He opens his Faded lips "Bushasan!" "What have you discovered?". His courtesan approached slowly and took place beside him on the throne's arm.  
"A new world my lord." "Ripe with petty humans and beast creatures." she replied.  
"Finally something new, perhaps Vect wont ignore me at his councils if i pay him new tithes from this place." Alenamor stated.  
After a quick glance Bushasan stood and directed her dagger skyward. "Summon the raiders!"  
All but Alenamor and his guard rushed from the chamber to rally points with in the citadel spire where many vehicles and warriors were preparing for many simultaneous raids through the web-way gate preparing to open from within the great city's skyline.  
Bushasan took place on her personal Tantalus assault craft with her personal blood-brides. "Depart immediately!" she barked to the operators who received the order with a sick grin. The wyches aboard and hanging aside the sky-raft began chants more similar to screaming as the pack of raiders venoms and the Tantalus all lept into the great purple web-way portal.

Through the portal into the open skies above a great forest of green upon the edge sat countless castles in all directions.  
Bushasan Cried "there the keep in the distance! Our prize must be there." as she aimed her blade directing the pilot and her escort of raiders. Many raiders broke off the main group heading for other keeps and small villages among the way leaving roughly three hundred eldar in Bushasan's party. Great horns began to cry from all sides. "They know we are here faster" Lashed Bushasan to the operator who entered into his controls causing the sails upon the Tantalus to shimmer and greatly increase its speed towards the now growing keep.  
She could see red tapestry from its walls. This fortress was barbaric compared to those Bushasan was accustomed to raiding.  
Dark streaks of energy burst from the Tantalus and the surrounding raiders piercing the walls of the fortress through and through seeming to be too efficient to cause severe damage to the walls only puncturing arm width holes completely through the rocks.

A host of beast takes flight from the castle's walls and towers. Knights upon flying beast began sounding paced trumpets flying swiftly towards the invaders.  
The two waves crashed vehicles crushing beast and knights in their way but also taking piercing damage from great lances the knights held heroically.  
One knight Stood out a golden glow behind him creating an aura through the darkness of the battle.  
His mighty Pegasus trampled into the main sail of the Tantalus cracking it and launching the golden hero directly towards Bushasan.  
With mace in hand the knight flying forward took a mighty swing towards bushasan before he crashed into the deck, narrowly missing her but not her blood bride who's face completely caved under the great mace's will.  
Rising The hero proclaimed "I am Ywain Lord of These lands you face me she-elf!"  
Bushasan bloodthirsty accepted the challenge of a duel and cast her blood brides to fall into the castle below.  
The knight rushed the eldar mace raised above his golden helm. In response bushasan performed a roll to her left attempting to stab the knights exposed weak point in his armor only to be met by a great shield hosting a lion roaring as it's emblem. The mace now raced down towards Bushasan's pale face.  
A tumble backwards saves the courtesan from certain death. Bushasan realizing her opponents true weakness took her splinter pistol and fired three shards towards the knight.  
The shield raised confident the knight laughed, but then he cringed and cried "Sorcery!".  
A shard had entered his arm through the shield introducing wild poisons into his blood stream.  
In shear agony he fell to a knee loosing his shield and mace. Bushasan capitalizing on the weakness of men took a wicked syringe to the knights throat.  
The Wych linked chains around the knights helm and neck before tossing him overboard to commemorate her victory.

Bushasan lept down to the castle walls expecting to see many slaves ready for departure but another site met her wicked eyes.  
Fire and smoldering corpses filled with arrows and great flesh wounds. The peasants and knights were pushed back to the main entrance of the keep yet someone among them could cast great magic from his terrible fingertips cascading fire and arcing lighting into and eldar who exposed themselves from cover.  
Bushasan looks back to the Tantalus "Lower my son let him feed on their misery!".  
A behemoth of fused corpses and blades fell from the hold of the Tantalus directly into the swath of shields and swords. A pain engine did as its name decrees.  
The poor and wealthy died alike beneath its mighty claws the truly unlucky were taken by tiny grappling arms directly in to the underbelly of the beast.  
A cry from the men "RETREAT! Kilik wills it!".The remaining knights took into the keep leaving the peasants to die agonizing deaths... or worse as the great doors were barred closed.  
Bushasan leaped upon her (child) as if it were merely a seat upon which to plan her entry into the keep.  
The beast thing took its claws into the great steel doors one crash after another until a claw pierced through.  
Flames climbed the beast arm setting its flesh ablaze. Bushasan lept from the monstrosity as it fell apart completely leaving only metal and bones.  
Bushasan enraged signaled the tantalas. The craft engaged its engines and directed at the steel frame of doors. The nearby eldar stood back cheering.  
The craft tore into the sheets of metal tearing easily descending into the great chamber plowing through knights and stone alike before a great blast detonated the vehicle in a swath of purple fire.  
The blood brides and kabalites rushed into the chamber leaping over the shield wall of knights creating a fray of panicked blades.  
Kilik raised his arms calling out in some archaic tongue. A fog entered the room from the cracks in the floor and a great cry from outside the castle.  
Millions of bats had come en masse above the castle completely blocking out the sunlight and consuming the operators and occupants of the vehicles regardless of faction.  
The dead all around stirred and groaned only to rise and reenter the combat. not only the recently dead rose skeletons from the surrounding lands rose and marched into the castle's keep. The crypt from beneath the throne now toppled un-dead knights poor forth into the fray with great axes led by a skeletal Corpse who bore a crown of worn gold and damaged gems. Bushasan spotted the once king and directed her brides into its grave guardians while she lept over head toward the figure.  
The king whispered " you face Teidon king of the bretonnian lands herald of the lady". Bushasan un-phased by his provocation directed her blade towards his skulled face.  
The blade entered into the corpse's cranial cavity becoming lodged.  
Teidon's great sword met the eldar form from the waist and pierced straight through killing her outright.

Alenamor leaping from a smaller web-way portal escorted by his personal incubi entered the mass of death and its opposition. Upon reaching the stone floor Alenamor hears his beloved cry out as she is slain by the wight king. Enraged Alenamor opens a small globe from his waist of trinkets and relics. Suddenly a great winds entered the halls. Kilik screamed out as his soul was torn from his body and entered the tool of the archon.  
Now glowing an ere green Alenamor Climbed the piles of fighting warriors as if they were but stairs towards his target. The Archon Raised a terrible whip from his hip and lashed the wight across its exposed neck toppling its head aside as he landed a sword into the suit of armour still standing.  
His green aura grows once more now encircling him in a tithe of captured energy.  
From the crypt a feral un-dead beast screeched forth onto the archon whole rolled backwards tossing it into the crowded battle. A blade falls upon the Archon's left shoulder tearing into it leaving an open wound. Alenamor turned to respond. His whip is caught by a suit of red jagged armour hosting a being more pale than even the oldest of wight's skull whispers out "Emilio our master returns!".  
Alenamor oblivious to his wounds dashed towards Emilio. His whip still locked in a gauntlet pulled him faster throwing him off his trajectory.  
Only meeting his face upon the hilt of emilio's blade did Alenamor realize his prize. "Your soul will be mine!" creamed Alanemor as he performed a rebounding kick to emilio's face.  
Following the kick Alenamor landed rear of his target and thrust his blade directly into the back of his foe unleashing a shriek of pain and shadow.  
The archon was toppled by an energy wave rushing down into the crypt. Swiftly Alenamor Followed hunger for more power as emilio was gone.  
Deep within the dark crypt cries of corpses faded to a more still sound of flowing liquid.  
Alenamor followed a path of lit torches into a pool chamber where red ichor cascaded from great statues on all walls of the room filling a central pit with the unmistakable stench of blood. Alenamor glanced the room over looking for his target determined not to lose his trophy.  
Alenamor grew tired swiftly of waiting in the chamber and moved forward towards the back of the room where an ebony tomb sat opened.  
From behind the blade again rushed towards Alenamor's unguarded flank. Expecting an ambush Alenamor Hurls himself over the stone grave only to realize his cover was pierced by the blackened blade of emilio.  
From the archons attire a grenade was tossed over the grave causing a great flash of white light and a crack of thunder.  
Alenamor taken his opportunity flies for emilio landing his blade deep into the torso through the red suit of armor. Emilo unshaken grabs the archon's arms and lifts alenamor towards his great maw now bearing giant fangs. Though armored Alenamors neck offers no resistance to emilio's dark bite which draws the aura and a great amount of blood. Alenamor confused and weak collapses to the floor unable to move. Emilio clasped the fallen archon's blade looking it over before setting it upon a mount on the surrounding wall. Emilio enters the pit and begins to speak in a vile tongue shrieking words of pure evil that sounded over the entire keep.  
Emilio's shadow tore away from his person and filled the chamber and then crept through the crypt into the throne room covering the battle and so on until the entire fortress was wracked in darkness. Gripping hands and weapons began pulling the living down and cutting into the as the descended into the shadow.  
Alenamor was not excused from this vile magic as he felt many hands grab his armor pulling him down. Unable to scream he merely grasped at his prism relieving himself of his body's terrible fate. After a few moments the shadow began returning to Emilio who only laughed turning towards the archons sinking body.  
Emilio disappointed at the archons sudden un-expected death looked his losing form over spying the prism. "A trinket... no something more interesting".  
The red armor grasped the prism raising it towards a nearby torch. "Ah kilik... I understand." Emilio laughing climbs back into his tomb that is soon after sealed by Teidon.


End file.
